Mending
by pumpkinborg
Summary: Ok. Edward and Bella were in a relationship a while ago, but it went wrong. Now, later on, they are sharing custody of their young daughter and suffering; being within touching distance but no closer. Better than it sounds.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok. This is my first **_**published**_** fanfic. Be nice to me. Especially as this is possibly my worst starting chapter ever. And it is really short. However, it should have a relatively good story following on from it, so it may be worth it. Please review and tell me what went right and what went wrong. And heck, I don't own twilight.**

EPOV

I stared up at the ceiling. The bobbles in the paintwork were interesting. If you looked closely you could see all kinds of shapes in them. At the moment I was seeing Gandalf. And then to his right I saw rainbows. I had been doing this for about an hour now. I was totally spaced.

I was dragged back to earth by shuffling and soft groaning from next to me. Tanya rolled over to face me.

"Morning baby"

She was smiling. I however remained expressionless.

I reached between her legs. She moaned.

"I'm sorry, but you can't do this today. "

I turned my head to the right and looked at her.

"You need to pick Nessie up from Bella's"

Gosh. I had forgotten. I love my daughter with all my heart. I had just forgotten the day of the week.

Tanya had actually managed to keep her smile there. I was pretty sure she had some affection for my daughter. And despite appearances I have a lot of affection for Tanya. She was beautiful, and smart, and very in tune with me. _But she's not Bella. You don't have the fire with her that you and Bella had._ Yeah, or the constant arguments. I pushed myself up and finally looked at the clock. Oh, shit.

***

BPOV

I looked at the clock. Oh, shit. Fuck. Bollocks. That complete and utter bastard.

And then I heard it. The tapping on the door that signalled Edward's arrival.

I opened the door violently.

"What the fuck took you so long!?!"

"Chillax Bella. I'm not _that_ late."

"Three fucking hours! I was supposed to be at work a fucking hour ago!"

It was at the end of this sentence, when I finally took a breath that I smelt it. That I smelt him.

"I can't believe this! You've been smoking weed before picking Nessie up, and you expect me to let you drive off with her? I fucking knew it. You love drugs more than you love our daughter!"

At this, his face hardened, and I knew that what I had said was untrue. I knew he loved Nessie more than anything, even though he was crap at showing it.

"Never say it again Bella. Please."

I glared at him for a moment, and then turned and shouted "Nessie!"

She came wandering out holding her little day bag. "Daddy!" She ran up and hugged him. She didn't care that he smelt like day old alcohol and pot. He was her daddy and he loved her.

"Bella, I'm sorry I was so late-"

"Save it. You can give me your excuse when you bring her back. Which you WILL do on time. And you will be taking a taxi home; you aren't driving in your condition."

So we all hurried out of the door. Hopefully I wasn't fired.

**Ok. That was that. You may have noticed the theme of Edward loving Nessie. You may also have noticed from my swearing that I am English. If I use a weird piece of slang please feel free to ask. I will probably put up starting chapters for a few different stories soon, so please read and tell me your likes and dislikes. ****J**** -pumpkinborg**


	2. One Of Us Gets To Be Happy

**Ok, so this should be longer. Don't hate me for making Edward an asshole, but he may better eventually. As yet there is no deep dark secret in Edward's past that makes him act like this. He is just lucky that Tanya likes him. ALSO. I like Tanya, so she will not be the villain/slutty-girlfriend-bitch in this story like she is in so many others. **

**Let me tell you all a story.**

**I was asleep one time and I felt myself dreaming about being a rich and successful author. I could hear the name Edward over and over in my dreams and I realized that my subconscious wanted me to be Stephenie Meyer, owner of Twilight. Then I woke up, and realised that my good friend crazyaboutcullens was murmuring about Edward in her sleep, and sobbed that I was not the rich, famous author of Twilight. **

**And on that note, check out crazyaboutcullens great story 'Illusions'. (I know I sound biased, but it is truly very good.)**

**I am ashamed to say I have become one of those authors who write really long authors notes. I will try to restrain myself next time.**

BPOV.

FLASHBACK TIME! YEAH!

"_Edward! I'm home!" There was no answer. Funny, I thought. Where could he be at this time of night?_

_Then I heard it. Panting and groaning and begging._

"_Edward! Oh Eddie baby! Please! Harder…uh…ahhh!"_

_I didn't want to check, but I couldn't stop myself from walking up the stairs. At seven months pregnant I was hardly graceful, and it was a tribute to how loud they were being that they didn't hear me. At the landing I took a deep breath. After a couple of seconds I pushed open the door. _

_And there they were. Fucking like animals. Neither of them could see me where I stood. She was moaning his name REALLY loudly. And he was grunting. "Lauren, Oh Lauren. Yeah baby. Scream for me. You're so tight. Ahhhh!"_

_I couldn't take it anymore. I let out a cry and started to go downstairs as fast as I could. However, by the time I was halfway down the stairs Edward had caught up with me, now partially clothed._

"_Oh Bella. I'm so sorry. Please don't go."_

_I kept walking. But then I tripped and Edward caught me. _

"_Don't go. I'll leave instead."_

"_What? And let me be trapped here with all my memories? No. It is not happening."_

_And I left with nothing._

***

"Swan. I'm sorry. We can't keep you on anymore." Mr Vaulks was talking down, towering over me as I sat at my desk.

"Oh God. I'm so sorry I was late. My ex was late to pick up our daughter, and then there was traffic. I won't let it happen again. I promise!" His shadow was most disconcerting.

Oh God. This couldn't be happening. I could barely make my rent payments as it was. And this was a good job. Well paid for what qualifications I had.

"I'm sorry, but that is what you said last time. This is your notice. You can stay until we find a replacement."

I managed to make it to the bathrooms before I started to cry. I felt alone again. I hadn't felt this alone since I had left Edward and my parents had refused to help.

"Bella! Bella! You here?"

It was Angie. She was my deputy manager, and a good friend of mine. She even, on occasion looked after Nessie for me.

"Yeah. I'm here." I tried to hold my voice steady, but I couldn't hold another sob from escaping.

"Oh Bella! Unlock the door please hon." I could hear that she was just outside my cubicle now.

I reached over and slid the bar across.

"Oh, Bella. You'll find another job. You're so clever! Any employer would be stupid to refuse you."

"Ange. I have no qualifications to speak of, and my reference will hardly be flattering."

"I will make sure that the final copy omits any tardiness."

"Really?", I was slightly hopeful now. Things _might_ be ok. I still wasn't counting my chickens.

"Sure."

"Thanks. You know Ange, I don't regret Renesmee. But I do wish I had had the money to go to college. It would have been nicer to have her later." And then I broke down again.

"Bella darling, what is it now?"

Suddenly a lot of my many insecurities were attacking my defences. "I'm a rubbish mum. Nessie loves her dad way more than she loves me."

It took Angela a long time to calm me down. But by the end I was feeling more positive. It was one of her effects on people. She was like an emotional sponge, she soaked up the worst of what you were feeling.

***

EPOV

Nessie and I were in the park. She was playing on the wooden castle closest to the bench on which I sat. I was sketching her for my latest work. She was amazing subject matter. I must have a thousand pictures of her in my studio.

After a few minutes she became bored. She walked over to me, her face troubled.

"What is it sweetheart?"

"Daddy…"

"Yes"

"Why were you and mummy arguing? It makes me sad when you argue. And it makes her sad too. She cries afterwards. Even Uncle Jake couldn't make her stop."

"You see 'Uncle' Jake often?" _Fuck. She's still friends with Jacob Black._

"He was over yesterday. He brought me this." She held up her wrist and showed me a little carved wolf on a chain. He's a smart fucker, getting to my Bella through our Renesmee. _She hasn't been yours for four and a half years. And it was your own fault. _"Isn't it nice daddy?"

"Yes darling it's lovely…" I was distracted. I wondered if Bella had finally said yes to Black. On the one hand I knew that I had no rights over Bella's love life, and that Black could provide a stable home for my daughter. On the other hand it felt like he was stealing everything from me, and that Bella should be ashamed moving on. _But you did. You have Tanya to love you. And who does Bella have? Who did Bella have when she had Renesmee? Jacob Black. Why can't you be happy for her?_ Because I love her.

It was then I felt really awful. I'd ruined a part of Bella's life, and when it was too late I wanted her back. And now I was in love with her again and I was stringing Tanya along making her feel loved. _Well at least she's happy._ I had made sure never to show her how much I still loved Bella.

But I had a feeling that was all going to change.

**Ok. I had some people reading my last chapter, which made me happy. And I even got a review! Which made me even happier :) (Thank you amylily123 – It was nice of you to review, a bit like charity) And I really am in need of a happy right now. My phone and iPod were stolen. So look into the wonderful button at the bottom, that says 'Review this Story/Chapter' and think "To hell with the four seconds I would save by not doing this! Pumpkin needs a happy. I am gonna review!" **

**More reviews - More happiness = More chapters.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! I have a second review! So thank you flock6! And to all of you people who added Mending to story alert and as a favourite, LOVE! (Although a review would have been nice :) hint hint)**

**NO TWILIGHT OWNERSHIP HERE**

**And on with the story…**

EPOV (continued from last chapter)

I arrived at Bella's flat at eight to drop off Renesmee. _When you say flat you mean room dickhead. Because of you your daughter is being brought up here, instead of in your nice apartment with both parents._ I tried to argue with myself, but I knew that it was true. Bella's apartment was made up of two rooms, and one of them was a bathroom. The other was a multifunctional kitchen/diner/living room/bedroom that both she and Nessie slept in, and a small bathroom.

I was about to knock when I heard crying from inside. I had heard Bella cry many times before and it always hurt me deeply, even when she thought I didn't care. I could also hear a man's voice talking to her; soft and comforting. _As usual. You know it's Black in there._ I didn't want to make Bella even angrier by bringing Nessie back late, so I knocked. All the noises stopped. And then I heard the couple of heavy footsteps that marked someone about to open the door.

Then I heard "No Bella. Stay There." And the door opened.

BPOV

Jake opened the door and then blocked it with his large body. It was a really aggressive stance. _Thank god for Jake. I couldn't intimidate Edward._

Jake took Nessie's hand and moved aside to allow her in. Then he blocked it again. She came running over to me.

"Mummy! Daddy took me to the playground! And he bought me an ice-cream!" I couldn't hear a thing Jake or Edward were saying because they were whispering angrily. I was holding myself back from running over and strangling Edward.

After a couple of minutes I couldn't take it anymore.

"Jake. Take Nessie into the bathroom please." I would have said go to the park, but it was too far at this time of night. It was almost Nessie's bedtime.

Jake looked at me, concerned. I mouthed "It's fine" at him and he came and got Nessie.

"Nessie darling, do you want to go and play with the duckies in the bath?"

"Yes please!" And they headed into the bathroom.

_I am going to kill Edward Cullen. _No. I'm not. I need his child support cheques. _But I may maim him._ Fair dues. I got up slowly and made my way to the door.

***

EPOV

If I ever felt like a bad father it was now. Jacob had told me what happened. Even my inner voice wasn't talking to me anymore. It was too ashamed.

When Jacob left the room with Nessie I had been sure that Bella was about to explode. Now I looked at her sitting on her bed and she looked broken. I was about to take a step forward to apologize when she said, "Stay the fuck there Cullen." _Ha! Bitch! She's gonna beat your ass down._ Why did my inner voice sound like Eddie Murphy in Beverly Hills Cop?

I stopped mid-step and then returned my foot to its stationary position.

Bella got up and crossed the room, picking her keys up on the way.

She pushed me further into the hall and closed the door after following me out.

"Now we are going to be quiet about this, because the last time we argued it made Nessie cry and because you are the absent parent I take all the flack." She paused for a minute, breathed deeply, and continued. "I suppose Jake told you what happened?" I nodded. "What I don't suppose he told you how badly this leaves me and Nessie. He thinks that the second you can you will bring social services in here and get Nessie taken away. However, I know you better. You wouldn't take her, because it would mean you would have to be responsible about something. So I am going to tell you this. Because of you, our daughter and I are going to be homeless in approximately two weeks, maybe three if I can pawn our stuff for enough and I get reasonable severance pay. We will have nothing, because most of our stuff will be repossessed reasonably soon. So _you_ are going to do something about it. Or else I will find somewhere else to stay, and leave no forwarding address. You understand what I'm saying?"

Yes, I did. _Help or you don't get to see Nessie anymore._ I nodded.

"You have the next two weeks. You will have no visitation until you sort this. Ok?"

I nodded again. I couldn't do anything about it. We hadn't been married when Nessie was born, and we had never gone to court about visitation. So my rights were pretty limited.

"I believe it is time to call in a few favours then."

"Damn right fucker."

**Well. That was that. Tell me what you think about it. I am more than willing to accept criticism, but if you are going to say something nasty, at least have the balls to sign it. **

**I love all my readers, but only ones who review or put me on alert get hugs and kisses! **

**I also am welcoming suggestions for specific chapter songs. If you think that there is a song that goes with a chapter, tell me! I will listen to it and probably post it.**

**Alerts are like waking up and finding you own Edward Cullen. Pretty damn good.**


	4. Alice!

**Ok, by request I am gonna try and make this chapter longer. Thank you for reviewing Mjb44! I am also aware that this chapter is quite heavy on Non-Edward Point of Views. I will try and make it up to you guys later! :D **

APOV

"Alice. We need to talk."

"Wait. What? Edward. It's three in the morning."

Jasper rolled over next to me. If I hadn't been preoccupied by my br…Edward then I probably would have jumped him again right there.

"I figured you would have your defences down while you were asleep, and you might listen."

"You figured wrong Jerk."

And I put the phone down on my brother. This seems a little harsh. But he did some stupid things that made the family hate him. _Stupid things? Evil things. Like fucking cheating on his pregnant fiancé. _Yeah. Who happened to be my best friend. I hadn't seen her for years. She obviously didn't want to see me.

Jasper opened his eyes.

"What was that about honey?"

"It was Edward –"

I was interrupted by the phone again. I let it ring through. I didn't want to answer yet. But then Edward's message played on the answering machine.

"_Alice, please believe me. I wouldn't be calling if it was for me. You have made your feelings perfectly clear. But I've fucked up with Bella and Nessie again, and they are in trouble because of it. A lot of trouble. They're gonna be homeless Ali, and I need help to put it right. Please Ali, pick up the phone-"_

At this I couldn't take it anymore, I picked up.

"Fine. Edward. We'll talk. Meet me at the hotdog stand by the lake in Crowley Park. Half an hour."

***

I pulled up by the park entrance 15 minutes later. After a short walk I found myself exactly where I wanted to be. I sat down on a nearby bench and waited, watching the frost-clouds my breath was creating. 25 minutes later Edward turned up. Drunk. _Well what was I expecting?_ He spotted me and stumbled over.

"Alice, you need to help me."

"What happened?"

"I got her fired. And well, Alice, you know how she was when she left."

"No. I don't. Pray do tell."

"She wouldn't accept any help. The only people she wanted were her parents, and they wouldn't take her back. I had to beg her for months to let get her to let me give her child support, and she only let me because she was desperate. But now she's lost her job and they are going to be made homeless in a couple of weeks. And I thought you might have an idea for somewhere for them to stay."

"I don't know. Bella probably doesn't want to see me, and I've never even met Renesmee."

Edward walked forward and clutched my hand. "Please Alice! She won't let me see Nessie until I sort it out!"

I paused to think for a moment. "She can stay with me and Jasper until she's back on her feet, Ok?"

"Thank you. So much."

Then he sat down and started to sob.

"What is it Edward?"

"I love them both so much, but I keep ruining everything. I don't want to ruin my relationship with Nessie like I did with Bella. And they are so much alike you know." At this point he descended into uncontrollable tears.

"Edward, I need Bella's number."

He handed me a piece of paper.

I didn't know what to do now. So I turned and I left.

***

BPOV.

I turned over in bed. The phone was ringing.

I felt around and finally found the receiver. "Hello?"

"Hello Bella. It's Alice." Like I didn't already know. I could tell that voice anywhere. "Edward called me at three this morning to tell me about your current situation. He wants me to help."

"And do you want to help me?"

"Only if you're OK with it. I wouldn't want to make you feel you had to accept."

"I am totally fine with you helping. You have always been so kind to me Alice."

"Well then, Jasper and I would like to offer you and Nessie our guest room for as long as you need it."

"Oh Alice! Thank you!"

"Just give me your address and I will be right over to help you move."

"Oh. There's no need. We don't have much stuff." I was feeling embarrassed by how small the flat was, and how little we had.

"Accept Bella."

"Fine."

***

When at nine in the morning, Alice arrived, I had expected her to be alone. But she had brought Emmett. When he saw me he ran over to me and pulled me into a huge hug and whispered in my ear, "I've missed you Bells. We all have." When we finally pulled away, there were tears streaming down all three of our faces.

"Now where's my niece?"

***

Three flights later we hit the flat. Ok, come in. Jake has been helping me dismantle my furniture. "Jake! As in Jacob Black!" Alice looked excited

"Yes Alice."

"YAY!"

I let them in and Alice, Jake and Emmett had a big reunion. Everyone had just finished hugging when Nessie came in from the bathroom. She looked sleepy, and particularly pathetic, as her clothes were far too small. Jake and I were stunned by the sudden quiet. When I looked up at Alice and Emmett they were just staring. They had never seen her before, unless you count my second ultrasound scan.

"Mummy, who are they?"

"Oh Nessie. These are your Uncle Emmett and your Auntie Alice."

"Oh, well. Hello then."

"Oh Baby!" Alice ran over and hugged Nessie. "You know Bella, she looks exactly like you, and exactly like - … Oh well yeah."

Emmett was still staring.

"Emmett, meet Renesmee Cullen." Alice took Nessie over to see Emmett. And Emmett tickled her. And she loved it. She was giggling infectiously, very soon we were all laughing.

When Emmett finally straightened up, he said, "Come on, let's get moving."

Moving went smoothly. I didn't have nearly enough stuff to be of any trouble. So by midday we had pulled up outside a café and were all eating lunch. The whole time Emmett had been snatching looks at Nessie.

"You know Emmett she's not going anywhere; _we're_ not going anywhere."

Emmett looked up at me. "Really?"

"Yes."

***

EPOV (about time!)

I woke up with a pounding headache and my tongue stuck to the roof of my mouth. I was asleep on the couch, I hadn't wanted to wake Tanya when I came home. I looked at the clock above a painting of Nessie. 3:15? I had slept for ages. I had to fight the urge to call Alice and ask how Bella and Nessie were settling in, so I went into the kitchen and made a cup of coffee. Then I went to the cupboard under the stairs, grabbed some whisky, and poured it in. Then I lit up. The combination of Jack Daniels and nicotine was amazingly calming.

Suddenly, I had courage. Picked up the phone and dialled Alice.

"Hello?" It was Jaspers voice. Fuck. I hadn't thought about this.

"Is Alice home?"

Suddenly his voice was a whisper. "She's with Bella right now. Shell call you back later, ok?"

"Are they Ok Jazz?"

"Yeah. Bye." And he hung up.

As I replaced the receiver on its stand Tanya came downstairs. "Oh! You're home! I was so worried!" She hurried down the stairs and kissed me. I deepened the kiss and picked her up and pushed her against the wall. She wrapped her legs around me, but then stopped. "What's wrong? You taste like Jack Daniels. What's got you upset?" I didn't answer. "Let me guess. Worrying about Nessie?" I nodded.

"I miss my family Tan. I talked to Alice. She's taken them in, but she's still just as sore at me. I know I deserve it, but I miss having Alice to talk to. I mean… not that I don't enjoy talking to you but…"

"It's not like talking to your sibling. Yeah, I know." She had lost her brother Mitchell to cancer while she was at college.

"And it's not just that. I'm worried about Bella. She doesn't have the most stable mental health, and I've just caused them more problems. I feel like such an ass." It was true. Bella had been on more anti-depressants than I thought possible for a while after Nessie was born. I had found this out when Nessie was really little and had needed changing and the bathroom cabinet was open. I still felt awful to this day.

"Look, Baby. I'm not saying what you did wasn't stupid, but you could try and make it up to her. We'll think of something." I nodded again. "Now where were we?"

***

APOV.

I was shocked. I had never imagined that Renesmee would be such a perfect mix of her parents. She had shoulder length curly hair from Bella but it was Edward's bronzed colour, and porcelain skin that shone in the sun. And a lot of her facial features were Bella's. But she had Edward's eyes, green and expressive. And a lot of her expressions were Edward's. I loved my niece. But it was sometimes painful to look at her, especially when she smiled, as that was when she most reminded me of Edward.

We were sitting in the living room watching Tom and Jerry with Nessie, but even though it must have been hours past her bedtime she was still full of energy. She was asleep on the sofa. While she was asleep she looked almost happy.

Jasper leaned over to my ear. "Can we go outside for a sec?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Auntie Alice. Where are you going?" Renesmee didn't want us to go.

"We'll be just outside honey, and only for a few minutes." Jasper took my hand and we left the room. We walked a little way down the corridor before we stopped, and he took me into his arms.

"I got a call from Edward earlier, while you guys were cooking." He looked pained.

"What did he want?" So far I was doing a good job of keeping my hard shell. But I could feel it cracking.

"He just wanted to know if they were alright."

I couldn't take it anymore. I started sobbing into Jaspers chest. "Oh God, Jasper. I miss him so much. And little Nessie looks so much like him."

"Yeah, I know." His voice was soft and gentle, and it comforted me. "Alice. I know this is your decision, but maybe you could try to talk to him again. He is probably missing you just as much."

"But how would that make Bella feel. She probably wants nothing more than to never see Edward again. But she is already stuck with him for life."

"Bella will understand. Maybe you could talk to her about it?"

"Yeah. Maybe."

**Ok, that was chapter 4. It might be a bit of a mess because I am still getting the hang of this 'writing longer chapters' thing. And it is a little disjointed. But hopefully you like it :) I will probably be updating about once a week from now on, maybe twice.**

**Now, before I finish I have a bone to pick with you all. I know I have more than three readers, but how many reviews have I got so far? Yes, 3. One per chapter. Please if you have any emotion about my story, even if it is that it is mind-numbingly boring, review about it, and maybe give me some suggestions, because I really appreciate them! **

**Love you all**

**Pumpkin**

**Reviews are like Edward Cullen, naked, covered in chocolate. SO DO IT!**


	5. Broken

**I am so sorry that it has been a couple of months since I put this story on a completely unplanned hiatus, but, MENDING IS BACK! Since I stopped there are more people to thank for reviews so here goes...**

**Loserbelle**

**meemo34**

**cademan24**

**Sogno Scrittore**

**MjB44**

**And last but by no means least – Just Me and My Vamps. **

**Thanks for reviewing guys.**

**Okay. We're heading off into the land of Prickward.**

_Bella's Point of View_

Nessie and I had been living with Alice and Jasper for two weeks now, and things were looking up. I had got a temporary job as a waitress, fulfilling the stereotype, but the hours were good and the pay covered what I had insisted Alice accept as rent. Alice had tried to get me to stay free of charge, but it wasn't her fault I was staying there, so I didn't see that she should be out of pocket.

Edward had yet to contact us. I think he was too scared as to what a house full of people who were nothing short of pissed at him would do if he were to. The problem with this separation was that Nessie was becoming irritable, always asking where her daddy was. I didn't know what to do. On the one hand there was a huge part of me, screaming that Edward should be barred from our presence, the other huge part wanting Nessie to have her daddy back. I've had a feeling for a while that the bits she sees of him are the bits I fell in love with, the kind and loving guy I was with. He could never do any wrong in her eyes.

When I had started college I had been kind of lonely. I didn't know anyone there, as I had moved from Phoenix to go to college in Chicago. There were months where I chatted socially to no-one but my then roommate. Then, due to a re-scheduling of my English class, I was suddenly sitting next to Alice Cullen. She was absolutely lovely – and a brilliant friend – and much more a party animal than I was. Within a few weeks I met her boyfriend Jasper who was, and still is, a lovely man. And then one night, she managed to talk me into attending one of her parties. I don't know how it happened. I had resisted with everything I had.

At some point during the evening I had drifted away from her, mainly because I was feeling the gooseberry with Jasper around. And then I turned a corner and there they were. The most beautiful green eyes I had ever seen. They shone like emeralds, beautiful and precious. That was the first time I saw Edward Cullen.

He was a graduate, two years older than me. He had his own apartment in which he painted – he was an art graduate. He was a shameless womanizer, I learnt that soon enough, but he was always polite and charming towards me. And then one night, when I was at his place doing Alice a favour, we kissed. He was soft and gentle – he never pushed me too far. And he stopped seeing other women, or so I thought. Things went well for a long time.

After about a year of dating, about a month before graduation, I found myself sitting in the bathroom of Edward's apartment, staring very intently at a pregnancy test. Edward took the news well, unlike my parents. To be true he seemed positively delighted. After about a month he asked me to marry him. Everything was going well...

_Flashback_

_Edward was staring at me, or more precisely staring at my stomach. I was twenty-one weeks pregnant, and I was currently lounging on our bed while Edward sketched me. Suddenly he broke off, getting up from the seat he was in, and lay next to me on the bed._

'_You're beautiful Bells.' He said as he started to trace patterns on my belly with his finger. 'Absolutely fucking beautiful.'_

'_You're not too bad yourself.' Edward bent his head forward and kissed in a circle around my belly button. I let out a small moan. Then Edward sat up. _

'_As much as I wold like to continue, you need to call your parents.' Allthough I knew I had to do it, my parents were still a touchy subject. However, I knew I needed to tell them Edward and I were getting married, and for a number of complicated reasons, I had to do it soon. In fact, sooner than soon. More exactly – now. Edward must have seen my despair in my facial expression because he started to try to comfort me. 'Come on baby. You can manage. If they get too awful then just hang up. But you at least need to attempt to tell them.' And with this he handed me the telephone._

_I dialed._

_Ringing..._

_Ringing..._

_Ringing..._

'_Hello?'_

'_Mom? It's Bella.'_

'_What is it?' The warm tone that had been in her voice when she answered was gone._

'_How are you?'_

'_Fine. What did you want to say?'_

'_Edward and I are getting married.'_

_Silence. Moments of silence._

'_Mom?'_

_Then she just hung up._

_I turned back to Edward, tears in my eyes, and then I just broke. I was sobbing. Edward gathered me up in his arms and held me to his chest until I was finished._

'_You're gonna be okay baby, it's all gonna be okay.'_

_End of flashback_

The phone was ringing. I felt bad answering other people's calls so I let Alice answer it. But the second she did the look on her face said _it's Edward_. She motioned for me to take it and escorted Nessie out of the room. Jasper followed suite, leaving me to it.

'Bella? You there?' Edward didn't sound too good. In fact his voice sounded gravelly, like he had been doing everything harder than usual.

'Yes.'

'Bella, can I see Nessie? I mean, I need to see my little girl Bella. Please. I need t-'

'It's fine. You can see her. On condition.'

He paused. 'What is the condition?'

'If you are in any way inebriated, she doesn't go with you.'

'I-'

'I've had enough of you arriving completely fucked up. You. Will. Be. Clean.' There was quiet. Only the sound of breathing. 'Clear?'

'Yes.' Edward sounded strained.'When?'

'Come to Alice and Jaspers tomorrow morning, around eight. That is right before my shift. If you are late, then you lose out.'

'Ok.' Edward's voice was gritty and crackling, it sounded as if he was breaking apart. There was a pause, and I was just about to put the phone down when Edward said, 'Thank you Bella.' His complete vulnerability took me off-guard.

I let out a strangled noise and hung up. I was too afraid that if I continued the conversation he would say something else that would remind me of the man that was still very attractive to me. The real, sweet, beautiful man. Not the one that the years of building up an emotional wall had created.

Alice poked her head round the doorframe. 'Everything alright?'

'Edward is coming to pick Nessie up tomorrow. If that's okay?'

Alice looked slightly uncomfortable, 'Yes, that's fine. The question is, will you be ok?'

'It will make Nessie happy.'

'Uh huh.' I averted my face so she couldn't see my expression.

'He's broken Alice.'

'I know Bella. I know.'

**Okay, so this chapter was remeniscing and pain. And I know it has taken me an incredibly long time to get out, but I have had some problems, including losing my grandmother to a brain haemorrage just after my birthday. But hey. It's Christmas and all - so new chapter. I will try to get some new chapters up soonish. Please review if you enjoyed.**

**-pumpkin**


End file.
